Necrafa
Necrafa was an evil, skeletal lich-queen who had spread a reign of terror and devastation throughout the entire realm of Gemina for many years, but had been thwarted many times by the very first Mysticons. She first appears as a statue in Sisters in Arms, although her actual debut is in Episode Thirteen, once she is released. A thousand years ago, the original Mysticons defeated her. Peace returned, and “Necrafa” became a word that human, dwarf, and especially elf moms used to scare kids into eating their veggies! However, Necrafa’s followers worked tirelessly over the ages, trying to resurrect her. Necrafa is restored to the realm, becoming the main villainess who was finally destroyed in one single strike, in the Season 2 finale by the greater and combined strength of the Princess Twins of Gemina. Appearance As Lich Queen of the Undead, she has a skeletal appearance; tall, a long red cape with bat-like wings, red slits for eyes, and no mouth, which she has on her second face which is more skeletal than her first. She dons a ruby necklace with four gems on the sides. She wielded a long, thin scepter of dark magic in her left hand. Magical Powers and Skills Original Powers Originally an elf of supremely powerful elven magics, her original powers before becoming mutated by the evil masks she had encountered, remain shrouded in mystery. As Queen of the Undead * Leadership Skills: '''As ruler of the Spectral Hand, she had natural leadership skills, ruling with firm hand over her army of minions. * '''Dark Magic: Her staff gives her incredible abilities associated with dark magic. When her dark powers were given a considerable boost of dark power via the completed Codex book. Due to it further developing and tremendously magnifying her evil abilities one hundredfold, most of her evil energy spread across the realm of Gemina. * Smoke 'Teleportation: '''She possess the ability to teleport via a red vortex of dark red energy. * '''Portal/Vortex Creation: '''This seems to be the source of her long-distance teleporting abilities. * '''Levitation: '''By restraining her victims in a rope of red energy, she can levitate them off the ground. * '''Transmutation: '''With the vastly magnified dark power of her skeletal staff, she transformed her entire army of skeletons into spectral creatures with bat-like wings similar to her own. * '''Mystica'l 'Ability Absorption: '''Once recovering her gems, she could absorb the animal attacks used from both generations of Mysticons. * '''Ballistic Shriek: '''Her second face enables her to emit an unusually strong and ear-splitting ultrasonic shriek in a burst of red energy, which she also fired from her staff. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut; statue) * Scourge of the Seven Skies (statue) * Lost and Found (statue) * The Astromancer Job (flashback) * All Hail Necrafa! (actual debut appearance) * The Dome * Clash of the Tridents (cameo) * Gems of the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask (statue) * Game of Phones (video game character) * Fear the Spectral Hand (flashbacks; final appearance) Queen Necrafa in Printed Media Chapter Books * The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon (debut appearance) * Comics * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Novelizations * Quest for the Codex * Prophecy of Evil * Trivia * She was voiced by Valerie Bulhaigar. * In Episode 9, Necrafa was defeated by Imani, the original Dragon Mage, who had unleashed the almighty powers of the Bracer of the Heavens and releasing the Star Dragon. * Being an evil queen, she does not return Dreadbane's strong devotion and romantic affection, seeing him only as a mere minion as a means to an end. * She regards the new Mysticons as mere children. * In Episode 19, Tazma said to herself that she hates "that old crone." * She is mentioned by one of Serena's yellow snake-like pigtails, in "Scream of a Banshee." Background * In "Fear the Spectral Hand", it is revealed that she, like the rest of her minions, was an innocent being who was fully corrupted by the Spectral Hand itself, turning her from incredibly strong elven sorceress to vile lich-queen. Because of this, it is unknown whether "Necrafa" was even her real name. It also implies that she could have been a distant relative or ancestor of Piper's. But unlike Piper, she had had tan skin. * She had two faces; the second that enables her to emit a deafening and deadly ballistic scream. It is the only part of her that has a mouth. Graphic Novels * She was mentioned by Princess Arkayna as a possible attacker in Volume 1. * Chapter Books * In ''The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon, it was revealed that she had had another ally of sorts: Adakite Flowstone, a highly skilled magician, and once longtime best friend of Imani Firewing, who had fed her pieces of information on the original Mysticons in return for more power. She and her specters attack Astromancers Academy but is double-crossed by "Mysticon Rogue" yet again. * Quotes One Thousand Years Ago * "The noble Dragon Mage. If you can't even handle my general, how do you expect to defeat me?" * "The Bracer of the Heavens!" * "That's impossible! NO!!'' Season One * "Yes, Dreadbane. Far too long." * "You should have freed me sooner." * "I love you not." * "Fill me with your power!!" * "But first, a little makeover." * "Dreadbane. What a pathetic excuse for a henchman." * "Lies!! The Mysticons are no more. They perished fighting me." * "These are the new Mysticons? They are mere children." * "My enemies thought they could seal us out. Unfortunately, for them, they've sealed us in." * "You have a fire in your eyes, Child. A fire that I will extinguish." * "I am ''royalty. I am the Queen of the Undead." * "You may have won this time, Mysticons. But rest assured, I will not rest until you are wiped from the face of the realm!" * "I can assure you, young man. I am very, very real." * "Come to me, my treasures." * "What's the matter? Specters got your tongue?" * "The Mysticons. You are proving to be more annoying than your predecessors." * "I have powers you couldn't begin to imagine." * "One more gem and the Mysticons will be powerless to stop me." * "Oh yes, terrible ones. Now give me my gem." * "My gem, you quivering gumlump!" * "Empty threats, Dragon Mage." * "The gem's back with its rightful owner." * "See? You do have vision when properly motivated." * "Let this mask be your first taste of true power. Find me this prophecy and I will grant you more; much, much more." * "But I threw the Codex into the portal after I was freed." * "No. You will retrieve it. Personally. Do not return without it." * "What!!? The Mysticons?" * "Doom for our enemy. Doom" * "Soon the Spectral Dragon will be mine." * "You have done well, Tazma. All that remains is to find the twins. With them the Spectral Dragon will be born, and the realm will be no more." Season Two * "I trust the search is going well?" * "The answers you look for are deep in his subconscious." * "Hidden from your mortal eyes. Clever, Nova Terron. Very clever." * "You failed to find the twin." * "We will make our enemies pay. We shall humble them with the Dragon's rage." * "Grab the Princess!" * "Come, Princess. Face your destiny." * "Come, Princess. No one can protect you from your fate." * "Your heroics don't impress me, Mysticon Striker." * "Once we capture your sister, the Spectral Dragon will rise and I will crush the realm!" * "The Spectral Dragon! The prophecy is fulfilled!" * "Come to me, my beast. Join with me." * "Destroy them, my child." * "Down, Dragon." * "Fools! They can't stop my dragon with their pathetic star magic." * "The Academy is yours, Tazma. The city is mine." * "Onward, Beast." * "Destroy them!! ''Destroy them all!!" * "Very good. Bring me the rings." * "Together we shall purge the realm with the Dragon's rage." * "I hate you, you worthless pile of bone! Give me the rings!!" * "NO!!" * "Ha! You missed." * "What!!?" * "NO!! STOP THEM!!" * "NO!! NO!! NOOO!! (final words upon her demise) Quotes in Printed Media Chapter Books * "Children, I have no time for you today." * "Your work is not done!! You promised you help weaken their defenses." Graphic Novels * " * " Gallery 1509284202928.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Elf